A Mermaid?
by sally94
Summary: After Edward left Bella, and Jacob blew her off, she tries to kill herself by jumping off the La Push cliffs. After she jumps and blacks out,she wakes up. Underwater with gills and a tail. With 3 other merpeople, what happens when finds the Cullens again?
1. Chapter 1

Anything recognizable that is related to Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.  
Bella POV

Chapter 1

I was moving my dinner around my plate, waiting for Charlie to finish eating so I could do the dishes and go up to my room already.

I guess Charlie was watching me because he asked, "Bella, aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I'm not really that hungry, dad." I said to my still-full plate.

He sighed heavily, obviously not believing me."Bells, I know you said that you didn't want to go to Jacksonville with Renee, but you're not getting any better. He isn't coming back Bella." he added, looking nervous, like I might have a break down.

I flinched. "Dad. I'm not leaving." I said, trying to sound stern, but my voice broke on 'leaving'.

He looked even more nervous."Bells...you're going. I've already decided. You refuse to get help and you're not even trying be better without him. All you do is sit in your room. Your lifeless. I'm worried about you honey, and I think this is the only chance you'll get to be better. Renee's coming to get you on Thursday."

I just stared at him. He look sad and I tried to find some remorse for my behavior for the past 6 months, but all I could feel since..._he_ left is depression and misery. I continued to look at Charlie for a few more seconds and then got up to go to my room. He called after me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

When I got to my room, I laid down on my bed and curled into a ball.

_It will be as if I never existed._

I winced. The edges of the hole in my chest rippled painfully. It had been going through my head even more lately. Ever since Jake blew me off, I was worse than before. My misery was more visible.

I was practically mute. Tonight, was the most I'd spoken in a week. I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. The circles under my eyes were so dark it looked like black eyeshadow had been spread under them. I was bordering on being anorexic. I had bruises on my sides from holding myself too tightly and too frequently.

I was holding myself painfully tight right now and it wasn't helping. At all. I was still falling apart.

It will be as if I never existed.

That's it! I can't take it anymore! No one should have to live like this. _He_ wanted me to live a normal human life and forget about him. But I can't live another 60 or 70 years in complete misery. I can't even wait until my bad luck kills me somehow...but I could do it myself. Promise or no promise, I just can't do this. Not anymore.

With my mind made up, I looked to the clock to see that it was already midnight. I was vaguely suprised to see that I was stuck in my thoughts that long. I went over to my backpack and got out a pen and paper.

**Dad,**  
**I am so sorry. Sorry for not getting to know you better, sorry for everything you've had to put up with for the past 6 months. I know it hurt you to see like this and I honestly did try to be better, but I couldn't just get over him. I can't live without him any more. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you but I can't just go to Jacksonville and try to forget him. I know he's not coming back and this is the only thing I can do. I love you more than you know. Tell mom I'm sorry and that I love her, too.**  
**Bella**

I set the letter on my computer chair and stopped short. How would I do this? Slash my wrists? I would faint at the smell of blood before I got a deep enough cut to bleed out. Shoot myself? Charlie would hear that and I couldn't do it with Charlie's gun. It would cause him even more pain. I could jump off the La Push cliffs. I couldn't do it now because my truck would definitely wake Charlie up. It would have to be after Charlie goes to work. I lay awake the rest of the night, just waiting.

I watched Charlie's cruiser go down the street. After I couldn't see it anymore, I got my keys and went to my truck.

I drove to La Push, trying to keep the tears back but gave up and let them flow. When I got there, I drove to the spot where I saw those boys cliff-dive.

Someone would see my truck and then it would be obvious what I had done. In this near-hurricane weather, I would have no hope of surviving. I got out of my truck.

When I got to the cliffs I walked up to the tallest one. By the time I got up there, my blouse- the blue one that...he loved- was soaked along with my jeans and sneakers. I started toward the edge and when I got about a foot away from it when I heard his voice.

BELLA STOP!

I froze in surprise. I hadn't heard him since riding my motorcycle with Jake.

Go home right now, he demanded.

I sighed, teasuring the beautiful sound of his voice. I walk to the very edge of the cliff ignoring the shouts and growls coming from my head.

I take a deep breath and jump.

BELLA NO!

I don't scream while I fall, but I let out a whimper when I slam into the water. The thrashing waves throw me around mercilessly. I don't fight them. Ignoring the freezing water and my burning lungs, I find this oddly peaceful.

_Edward_...is still screaming at me in my head, telling me to fight.

My need for air causes me to involuntarily try to take a breath and my lungs fill with water. As the water floods my lungs, black spots dance across my closed eyes.

I start to black out, but I just barely catch the feeling of something touching my lips.

The timeline in this story is set just a bit faster than in New Moon. She and Jake have already been friends then "broken up".

Please review. Not too harsh please. This is my first Fanfic. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Anything that is recognizably related to Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2

Alice POV

Everyone is sitting in the living room. Carlisle and Esme are talking on one couch. Emmett and Rosalie are making out on another. Suprise, suprise. Jasper and I were watching T.V. Well, Jasper was. I was sulking next to him.

I missed my best friend. I can't believe Edward made us leave. And I didn't even get to say good-bye!

Suddenly, I felt happy. I glared- or tried to at least- at Jasper.

"Stop it." I said forcefully.

"But, Alice, you haven't been yourself since we left Forks." he said, looking forlorn.

I could hear everyone stop what they were doing to look at us. "I don't care. I miss my best-friend. I don't want to be happy right now."

"I miss her, too." I heard Emmett say. I looked over towards him and everyone was nodding sadly, even Rosalie. She felt bad because she didn't realize just how much Edward loved and needed Bella. Not until she saw his face when he came back to tell us he was leaving. No matter how selfish she was, even she could how this effected him. She regretted being so hateful to Bella.

"Edward won't even let me look for future." I said sullenly.

"You mean, you don't see her at all now?" Esme asked suprised.

"No, I see glimpses, but..." I trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"What is it? Is Bella okay?" she asked, panicked at the look on my face.

I let out a sigh." I don't see much, but when I do, she's always crying or just staring at nothing." Everybody looked horrified. "She's too thin and she looks as if she hasn't slept in months."

"What have we done?" That came from Carlisle.

"Wait! You're not going to look for Bella's future just because Edward told you not to? What if some thing happens to her? You should look for her safety, if not for your friendship." Rosalie said, angry.

Everyone else nodded. I looked at Carlisle for confirmation and he nodded. "Yes. Look for her future health. If she's not eating or sleeping she could end up in the hospital." he said urgently.

I nodded, closed my eyes and searched.

_Bella is driving down an unfamiliar road with tears streaming down her cheeks. She stops, gets out of the truck and starts walking toward some cliffs. When she gets to the tallest, she starts toward the edge. She gets about a foot away and stops suddenly. After she, what seems to be, listening to nothing, goes to the edge and jumps. She doesn't scream but whimpers when she hits the water. She doesn't come up._

Her future just disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOO! No no no no no no no!"

Everyone jumps at my outburst. They want to know what I saw.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper demands.

I shake my head. "This can't be happening. Why?" I say between dry sobs.

"Alice!" Rosalie screams.

I try to pull myself together. I realize I'm in Jasper's lap and I throw my arms around his neck. His go around my waist and he strokes my hair.

"Bella is going to jump of a cliff in 5 minutes." I say and everyone goes silent except for Esme's sobbing.

We go into out rooms to cry with our mates, knowing there is nothing that we could possibly do. Not all the way here from France.

We're here in the living room again, trying to call Edward, but he refuses to answer his phone. Right now Carlisle is calling from his cell phone. This has to be the fiftieth time in half an hour. Rosalie was the first to get impatient, but now even Esme, underneath her sorrow was irritated.

I gasp. "Edward's going to answer his phone in 5 seconds."

Sure enough, he picks up. "What Carlisle?" he asks harshly.

Carlisle is a bit taken aback. Edward has never spoken to him that way before. "Edward, son, we need you to come to our home in France."

"No Carlisle." I see that he's about hang up.

"It's about Bella, Edward." I say, knowing he can hear me.

"I told you not to look for future Alice. To leave her alone. Haven't we done enough?" he rants angrily.

"It's not your decision." He starts to growl.

"We were supposed to leave her alone so she could live a normal human life." he says.

"Fat lot of good that did." Rosalie mutters.

"What are you talking about Rosalie?"

"Nothing." Carlisle says swiftly. Good. If Edward isn't here when he finds out he'll never be back.

_"What is she talking about Carlisle?"_

"Come home and I'll tell you."

"Fine." he growls out. He hangs up.

This would not be easy.

Edward POV

I had just gotten out of the airport and was running to the house.

I can't believe Alice looked for..._her_ future. We have already messed up her life enough. Why can't this family just leave her alone?

Her heartbroken face flashed in front of me and I had to hold back my sobs. Was I destined to be under this mountain of pain until she died and I could follow? Probably. The idea of Bella's death multiplied the misery by a thousand and I started gasping under the weight of all of it.

The house came into view. My family realised that I was outside and started blocking thier thoughts immediately. Hmmm... I burst through the door and everyone was waiting for me. I looked at Alice. She was singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' in Spanish, Russian, and Italian in her head.

"Edward, sit down." Carlisle said. The only place available was between Jasper and Emmett. I sat and waited for them to get on with it. I just wanted to get back into my ball of pain.

They took in my haggard appearance with shock. My eyes were completely black, my hair limp, clothes dirty, and I hadn't showered in...I don't even know.

"Well?" I asked.

Alice started to speak. "Something happened." I just looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Bella did somethng." My pain increased by tenfold at _her_ name and I saw Jasper gasp with pain and look at me with wide eyes. "Bella killed herself." She showed me the vision.

I froze. My pain crashed down onto me even heavier than I imagined possible. I screamed out in agony. The girls were sobbing and Jasper and Emmett were trying to keep a hold on themselves.

I curled into a ball and I didn't move. After a while everyone else was okay but I was still immobile.

_I can't live without her_.

I burst out of my spot between Emmett and Jasper, but Alice screamed, "GRAB HIM!" as soon as she saw me going to Volturi and they held onto me before I could make it out of the room.

I fought them for hours trying to find a way to get out of the house, but Emmett pinned me and used his full strength to subdue me.

I finally just gave up.

What have I done?

Review please. They make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Anything obviously Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3

Jacob POV

I was running through the forest as a wolf when I smelled a leech.

_Guys, I got one! _I thought.

_We're on our way. _Jared, Paul, Embry, and Sam thought.

I followed the disgusting icy scent to the tallest cliff. The leech was just standing there, looking disappointed.

It must have heard me breathing because he spun around to look at me. His long black hair was in dreadlocks and his pale skin looked oddly darkish.

And he had blood red eyes. _Yes!_

He looked terrified. I growled at it and then I smelled..._Bella._ I had to kill him before he attacked her.

He sprinted away and I ran after him, catching up immediately. I sensed my brothers were close. I quickly lept onto him and bit his head off before he could finish screaming. I finished dismembering him, then shifted back. I put my shorts on and took out the book of matches I kept in the pocket. I lit it and tossed it on the vamp's piled up limbs. My brothers burst through the trees.

"Ugh. They smell worse burning." Jared said after he shifted.

"Didn't know that was possible." Embry muttered.

Paul was glaring into the flames. "Jeez Jake. You couldn't save us a little?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

I suddenly remembered that I smelled Bella by the cliffs. That's weird. Why would she be up there? It's dangerous to be cliff diving right now, not that she would go without me. She wouldn't be that stupid.

Would she?

"Sam, I smelled Bella up on the cliffs. Back when I was _allowed_ to be her friend," I said bitterly, "I promised to take her cliff diving. You don't think she'd...?"

He looked confused. "Who would even _think_ about doing that in this weather?"

"This is the same girl that hung out with and dated a leech that we're talking about." I said disgusted. "Can I go check on her?"

He looked skeptical but he nodded anyway.

I ran to the cliffs again after I shifted. I followed Bella's scent to the edge of the cliff. _She wouldn't do that. She's not that stupid, _I told myself_. _I looked aver the edge and peered into the water. I couldn't see anyone on the water. Frantic, I looked closer and saw... one of Bella's shoes. I didn't even think about it. I jumped over the edge and the second I landed in the water, I started to swim around, looking for Bella.

_I can't see her anywhere! Did she get out of the water? _It's the only thing I can think of because I can't see her anywhere, so she couldn't have drowned.

I got out of the water and ran to Emily's.

"Was she there?" Sam asked when I came in.

"No, just her shoe. She must've already been gone when I checked."

He just shrugged. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Charlie POV

"Chief, are you alright?"

I looked up and saw my deputy, Mark, looking at me concerned. "Just worried about Bella."

"Is she getting any better?"

I just shook my head. I clocked out and left.

When I got home I didn't see Bella's monster of a truck in the driveway. At a friends? If she's not home yet, she's probably not making dinner. I ordered a pizza and sat down for the game.

When I went to bed, she _still_ wasn't home, and for some reason I was more worried than angry._ Where is she?_

When I woke up, Bella still wasn't home. I went to the phone and called her school. It was answered on the first ring.

"Forks High School."

"Mrs. Cope? It's Chief Swan."

"Good morning Chief. How can I help you?" she asked brightly.

"Did Bella come to school yesterday? She didn't come home last night."

"Oh, dear! Let me check." I heard some typing, then, "No, Chief. She was marked as absent."

"Oh... Thank you, Mrs. Cope."

"Your welcome, Chief."

We hung up. I stood in the kitchen for a minute before going up to Bella's room.

I intended to look for some clue as to where Bella was. I went to her computer chair and saw a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I went cold. I picked it up with shaking fingers. I opened it and read it. I swallowed and read it again.

_Oh God._

I was frozen for a minute. This couldn't be happening. Not to Bella. My only daughter. I started to sob.

I don't know how long I was crying before I registered the phone ringing. I got up and went to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" My voice broke.

"Chief? It's Mark. Where are you? You're thirty minutes late."

I didn't say anything. "Chief?"

"Bella's gone."

"What?"

"She killed herself."

"Chief, what are you-?" I hung up and walked out to my cruiser.

I started driving. The next thing I know I'm in La Push, in front of Billy's house. I got out of the cruiser and walked up to the door, going inside, not bothering to knock.

"Charlie?" Billy was looking at me in surprise from his wheelchair in the living room.

I sat down on the couch. "Bella's dead."

"Charlie, what are you talking about?"

I looked at him. "She killed herself." He didn't say anything for a minute.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did she kill herself?"

_Oh. _"I hadn't thought about it yet. I only know what she said in the note." I started to cry again.

He was about to say something else when the door opened and Jacob walked in.

* * *

Jacob POV

When I finished patrolling, I went home and saw Charlie in the living room crying with his head in his hands. _Oh no. _He looked up when I walked in.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bella killed herself." he choked out. I stopped cold. "I don't even know how. _Or_ where her body is." I had a feeling he wasn't even talking to us anymore. I was still frozen.

"Jake, do you know anything about this?" Billy asked.

"I think so." I whispered.

"What do you mean, Jake?" Charlie asked.

I quickly thought of a lie. I couldn't exactly tell him I smelled my way to her after offing a leech. "I saw her truck up the cliffs. I followed her footsteps up to one of the cliffs. I didn't see her, but I saw one of her shoes floating." I said, feeling hollow.

"Oh God." Charlie whispered.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." I whispered. Then I broke down, crying.

I never got to apologize to her.

* * *

Charlie POV

We ha d Bella's funeral today. Renee didn't stop crying the entire time. Everyone said beautiful things about her. Angela Weber was trying not to cry during her speech.

The graveyard workers just finished burying her coffin. Since we couldn't find her body, we filled it with items that represented her the best and things she loved: some of her clothes, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility. All of her books.

We put some pictures of her Edward in there along with some CD with piano music on it. One of her floor boards broke when I was in her room getting things for her coffin. I guess Bella didn't want anymore reminders of them, but couldn't throw them away. I wanted to throw everything in the trash, but he was such a big part of her life for a while that couldn't _not_ put them in there.

I'm still here at her grave re-reading the inscription on her tombstone over and over.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Daughter and Friend**

**You will always be loved and remembered**

**September 13, 1987- March 5, 2005**

(don't know exact dates)

I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't bother to look behind me and see who it is. The footsteps stop.

"Charlie?" There is only one person in the planet with that voice. I look around me and sure enough there she is.

Alice Cullen.

She's by herself.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I ask after a pause.

"Not here." is all she says. She sits beside me in the soaked grass, not seeming to care that she's ruining her dress. We sit in silence for a while.

"I am so sorry Charlie." she finally says, sounding like she'll fall apart any minute.

"It's not your fault, sweetie." _Just that brother of yours._ She puts her head on my shoulder. We sit like that for an hour. We talk about Bella. How she was doing after she and her family left. She told me Edward was having problems, so he left. That he didn't want Bella's life to be affected. She said he didn't realize how much Bella really loved him. Really needed him. Apparently _he_ went catatonic for a few days after he found out about Bella. That he hasn't even spoken to anyone yet. He just cries or sits an does nothing.

The graveyard staff finally kicked us out.

"Take care of yourself, Charlie. And feel better." she said while hugging me.

"Bye Alice."

We got into our cars and went our seperate ways.

**Next chapter is Bella POV**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took so long to update.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

_I start to black out, but I just barely catch the feeling of something touching my lips._

Everything goes dark.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm very cold. I feel like I'm paralyzed.

I hear three voices. One male, two female.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" It was one of the females.

"She looks like she's just about finished. Her body looks done, so I'm guessing that her internal structure is finishing the transformation." The male said.

The female sighed. "But I wanna meet her." she whined.

"Patience is key, sweetie." The male chuckled out.

"How do you think she ended up in the water, anyway?" That was the other female.

Something occurred to me.

Shouldn't I be dead?

What the heck is going on?

It all turned onto mumbling as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Slowly, I could move again. I started wiggling my fingers, touching each one to my thumbs. I started moving my arms, shifting my head a little. I tried moving my toes, but I couldn't find them. I tried my knees, but they were gone, too. From the hips down, I couldn't find anything familiar.

"She's waking up!" someone squealed.

"Calm down." another said, laughing.

"Sorry."

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times.

"Hello!" I turned my head to the voice. I saw a girl with long red hair smiling hugely at me. "I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddy." Her hair went to the middle of her back. She had turquoise eyes. Her voice was very beautiful. Even more than the..._Cullens_.

And she had a tail. From the hips down, she a turquoise green _tail._

I just stared. She looked like The Little Mermaid come to life.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, dazed. I gasped. My voice! It sounder like hers, but even more alluring. I'm not sure I liked this.

Sitting beside Maddy was a guy. A HOT guy. With black hair, gauged earlobes, and a perfect tan. He smiled at me.

He had a black tail.

"Ignore her. She's just excited to have a new friend." I looked to my other side and there was another girl smiling at me. She had a little longer than shoulder length black hair. All three of them had an unearthly beauty similar to Cullens. "Hey. I'm Emrie. You've already met Maddy." Maddy waved brightly and grinned at me. "And that's Corbin, but we call him Drew." She had a purple tail that was the exact same shade as her eyes. Her voice was very enchanting, also.

I just sat there staring at their tails.

WHAT THE HELL?

Maddy started to giggle. What the heck is so funny?

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" I was afraid to answer. "We're mermaids, silly." Drew cleared his throat. "And a merman."

"We?" I look down and-

Oh. My. God.

I have a tail. _A blue tail_. I tried to move it and it started to wiggle. I gasped and Maddy started to giggle again.

I must be going insane.

Emrie sighed. "Great. Now that Maddy has oh-so-gracefully let the cat out of the bag, any questions?"

"How did this happen?" I whispered, still staring at my my tail.

"Well, we were out swimming and we saw you in the water trying to get to some air, but the water kept throwing you around. You were about to drown, so we saved you."

"How?"

"You mean how did you become a mermaid?" I nodded. "Well, it's a bit like being changed into a vampire. The have ven-"

"I know." I interrupted. They looked confused. "I'll explain later."

"It's a bit like being changed into a vampire, only not so harsh. We have, I guess you say, 'venom' in 'pockets' in our mouth. You need to be drowning for it to work, so it's very complicated. The 'venom' needs to be ingested, and then your body is paralyzed while you grow gills and your tail."

I interrupted again. "Gills?"

"Yeah. They're in your neck." I automatically tried to see them, but felt stupid for trying to look at my neck. They laughed and I blushed.

"Also," she continued, "like vampires, were immortal, but our skin isn't as hard. Our limbs are actually impossible to pull off, so were virtually indestructible." Oh God. I'm immortal and impossible to kill? I'm gonna live forever? Without Edward? The hole in my chest hurt worse than before. "All mermaids have beautiful voices," she continued. "Some also have powers. Maddy over there is telekinetic. Drew can make illusions and I am a shapeshifter. And lastly, with _really_ strong emotions, our eyes change color."

"Whoa." I said in awe.

"Yeah, anyway we saw you in the water and I felt like we should save you. We had Drew put his 'venom' in your mouth. No offense but, I wasn't gonna kiss you." I laughed at that.

"It's fine." I told her. I guess I couldn't really be mad at her. She thought she was doing the right thing. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I went back to staring at my tail. It was actually quite pretty.

"How'd you get in the water anyway?" Drew asked.

I grimaced. I wasn't exactly looking forward to telling them about my attempted suicide. "I jumped off a cliff." I said softly without looking at them.

He was quiet for a second. "What?"

"I tried to kill myself." I said louder.

I looked up. Emrie was looking at me without an expression on her face but I _knew_ she felt terribly guilty, now. "Emrie, it's okay. You were only trying to do the right thing." I reassured her.

She smiled gratefully, then looked confused. "How did you know I felt bad?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I looked at you and then I just _knew_."

"Maybe It's your ability?"

"Maybe."

We fell into an uncomfortable silence. I was still getting used o the idea of never having legs again...or maybe we did? Emrie never said we didn't.

"So is the tail there permanently?"

"No. If you get out of the water and let your tail dry it'll slowly change back to legs."

Cool. "So how'd you guys become mermaids?" Drew cleared his throat again. I smiled. I was catching on quickly. "And a merman." He grinned.

"Well," Emrie started," I was changed in 1912. I was sailing to America on the Titanic when it crashed. I was still on the boat when it split in half. When I got in the water, I didn't have a life jacket so I started sinking, then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was like this. I don't know who changed me." I stared at her in shock and awe. A real Titanic survivor? Well, sort of.

"Wow. How about you Drew?"

"I met Emrie in my freshman year of college. We were in the same English class. Anyway, I was walking home from the library one night when I saw a group of guys talking. Well, arguing actually. One guy pulled out a gun and shot another. I dropped my books and started to run back to library, but the guy with the gun shot me in the leg. They took me to their car and drove to the beach. They tied my hands and feet and taped my mouth shut, then took me to a boat and tied something heavy to my legs. They went out really far and dropped me in the water. Emrie saw me and saved me."

"That's really sad." I told him.

He just shrugged and put his arm around Maddy. "Not really. Now I have Maddy."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "My story isn't so dramatic as theirs. I was surfing and a big wave hit me. My board hit my head. I met Drew and Emrie in my senior year of high school. They saw me and saved me. Now me and Drew will be together forever." She finished in a dreamy voice.

I laughed. Her happiness was contagious.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Maddy asked.

"Maddy, that's rude!" Emrie told her.

"It's okay. I'll tell you." Something told me they were all very curious but were too afraid of offending me. Well, except Maddy, of course. "My ex-boyfriend, _Edward Cullen _was a vampire. That's how I know about the vampire change. We were together for a while and then he broke up with me after his brother accidentally attacked me when I got a paper cut. They didn't feed on humans, but Jasper was thirsty and...you know. He and his family left and I thought he would change me, but he didn't and..." I trailed off unable to finish.

They sat in stunned silence for a minute, then Maddy swam over and pulled me into a hug. I started crying in her arms.

She reminded me of Alice.

* * *

When I finished crying we just started to talk about the whole mermaid thing some more.

I really like all of them. They were really nice and I could easily be friends all all of them.

"So where do we go next?" Maddy asked everyone.

"I was thinking California. What do you think, Bella?" Emrie asked me.

I was surprised."You want me to come with you guys?"

They looked confused. "Why wouldn't we? We're friends." she said. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My welled up, which was a feeling I couldn't get used to under water. " Thanks you guys."

" Your welcome! I can't wait to go to California. It's so pretty there. We can go shopping and meet movie stars and go to the beach and-"

"Maddy!" Emrie and Drew said. She just huffed and pouted. I giggled.

With these three, I just might make it through this eternity.

* * *

Tell me what you thought, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything Twilight related. I'm sorry if you see any spelling or grammatical errors. I'm editing this story the best I can.

* * *

**To reviewer AvidReader417- yes, this is an EdwardXBella story**

**To reviewer bellaandedward .comstwin -thank you for such an enthusiastic review and the Cullens will be back next chapter.**

**To reviewer lionnara-maybe*smirks***

**And a large thank you to the rest of my wonderful reviewers. I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella POV

**80 Years Later.**

"I really hate moving." Emrie mumbled, as she packed the dishes.

"Tough." I told her in my oh-so-caring and lovable way. "You know," I continued matter-of-factly, "we _could _just go live in the ocean with no home or personal belongings living on the brink of civilization-"

"Bella." Emrie said sternly, but with humor in her eyes.

"Then quit complaining." I said with a shrug.

"I just _hate_ small towns."

"Me too."

I finished packing up everything in the kitchen. "Well, that's everything except my stuff. I'm gonna finish up my room then we can leave I guess."

"Okay. I'm gonna go put these boxes in the car."

I nodded and went up to my room. While finishing packing I sighed. This would be the 21st school in the eighty years I'd been with my family. I hate it, but like I told Emrie, it's better than being in the ocean constantly. At least being with drew, Emrie and Maddy makes up for the high school part of this life.

Drew was the protective older brother that I'd never had. Well, besides Emmett. He always came and comforted me when I got too severely depressed. He beat off the lust-filled human boys with a stick and sometimes the occasional vampire admirer. Once I told him the whole Edward story, he took it upon himself to be my protector. An annoying protector, but a protector none-the-less. Annoying because he never called me by my actual name. He gave me countless nicknames: Belly, BellaBoo, Bellarina, Bells, Jelly Belly, Bellsy, and any others that he feels are appropriate or that fit the moment. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it.

Maddy kind of reminded me of Alice. Just a lot taller. She was a ball of never-ending energy. She loved to shop almost to Alice's point of obsession with it. When she was around, it was impossible not to feel happy around her or at least some extent of it. She was my sister in every way but, blood.

Emrie was also my sister. She understood me perfectly. She always knew when to leave me alone and let me wallow and when to come comfort me. She was very down-to-Earth, not afraid to tell it like it is. She kept me sane. _She and Jacob would have gotten along really well,_ I thought to myself.

They were family and we knew each other like the back of our hands.

Me especially.

It was part of one of my powers. My intuition, I called it. I could look at someone and if I wanted to, I could see everything about them. Their past, emotions thoughts, etc. I can't actually _hear_ their thoughts or _feel_ their emotions. I just _know_. In the beginning, I couldn't control it at all. I would see a person and know everything about them. I eventually got under control, thank God. Me and Emrie think I got this unusual ability because I was very observant as a human.

I could also turn invisible. Not only could I obscure myself form your sight, but you can't hear smell, hear, or even touch me unless I allow it. It's like I'm not even there.

I have a mental and physical shield. I even learned how to project them so if were attacked, nothing could touch us.

Lastly, I can start a fire with my mind then manipulate it. It comes in handy when fighting with other vampires. Not so much when I get angry, though. Then I can't control it. Fires just start spontaneously around me. I don't get that angry often but when I do I usually need a cooling off period of about a month.

Shaking my head at a memory, I started bringing my boxes of stuff downstairs. I just decided to do it all at once, taking advantage of my superior strength.

Mermaids are actually stronger and faster then vampires because of our need to swim in the ocean. We need to be stronger and faster to swim through the ocean at lower depths. Our eyesight and hearing are a bit better too being able to see and hear clearly through water and all. Our reflexes are about equal. And like all immortal creatures we have the beauty that comes with the transformation. But unlike vampires with their raw beauty that can be almost overwhelming, our beauty is ethereal. Instead of being intimidating we are entrancing and we draw in others involuntarily.

Now, I have thick hip-length shiny black hair. It is just on the verge of being curly. My skin is just a couple of shades darker than a vampire's. My tail and eyes are the exact same shade of beautiful blue. My hips widened, my breasts grew, and my waist shrunk a bit. I love my new look. The only downside to all of it is, is that now I'm shorter than I was before. I'm 5 feet even. That's shorter than Alice! Which wouldn't be so bad if mermaids were supposed to be short. But their not. My tiny size just reinforces Drew's idea that I need to be protected.

I should be around 5'11' or taller but no. I got shorter. I'm a freak among freaks.

Laughing at this thought, I shoved my boxes in Drew's car. As soon as I shut the trunk, arms picked me up and hugged me to a huge chest from behind.

"Hey Shorty, ready to go?"

I giggled and tried to wiggle down, without success. "Yeah, are you?"

"Uh-huh." He still didn't put me down.

"Will you please put me down?"

"I guess." Drew said like it was a huge burden. He put me down gently and I hugged him. Well his stomach. It was all I could reach.

"I'll see you at the new house okay?"

"Yeah."

I went and Found Emrie and Maddy and told them I'd see them later and hugged them bye. They were finishing up their rooms. I walked up to my room to grab my helmet and motorcycle jacket that I wore constantly.

We're leaving. Moving to Forks. This had made me more depressed than usual though I tried to hide it. I knew my family could see through me, but they didn't say anything. They knew that this move might help me get over the Cullens.

Even though I could say their name without stopping to gasp at pain and have to hold myself together, it still hurts.

After my transformation, I was really angry and bitter. I felt like I was cheated of my family. A family that couldn't have loved me if they could leave me so easily. What was I, their pet?

Then I was sad. Of course they left. I wasn't anything special. Just a stupid boring human. Someone to keep them entertained.

Then, one day, I guess Emrie had enough of my sulking. She stormed up to me and yelled at me to get over it. She told me that they were gone and they weren't coming back and there was nothing I could do to change it so I might as well accept it and move on with my life. And I did. I accepted it. Never got over it necessarily, but I accepted it. I got over my anger and sadness. I realized I was stupid to think all of those things. The Cullens were good people. They were very loving and wouldn't do anything without good reason. It wasn't Edward's fault that he fell out of love with me. Some times our feelings change and you just can't do anything about it.

I could never really forget about them though, and about how much I missed them so I just had to learn to occupy my time otherwise and try not to think about them too much.

So, for the past 80 years I just threw myself into learning new things and experiences to distract myself.

I was now an expert in Karate, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, and Kung-fu. I could build a car from scratch. I could beat a gold metalist gymnast or ice skater. I had all sorts of useless talents. I knew thousands of expendable facts. I've read encyclopedias, dictionaries, and tons of college text books. I could play piano, guitar, harp, drums. . . I could be an expert in any type of profession. I am fluent in Spanish, French, Italian, German, Portuguese, and Chinese.

All in an effort to keep my mind off the Cullens.

Not that it ever worked.

I went into the garage to get my motorcycle-that I built myself. It had an amazing engine. It's top speed was around 350 miles per hour. It could go 0 to 60 in three seconds. **(a/n: I know absolutely NOTHING about engines or cars, so just pretend that the engine is super awesome.)** She was my pride and joy.

I put on my helmet and leather jacket and started the drive to Forks.

I mulled over my distractions I'd had since my change. Once of the first one's was definitely the hardest. I figured out how to give a piercing or tattoo to a vampire or mermaid.

The piercing is made out of a rock that comes from _very deep _in the ocean. If a submarine went down that far it would be crushed instantaneously, but being a mermaid helps. Water depth and temperature don't affect us. The rock is very hard. Harder than a vampire. This brought along problems when I needed to shape the needle and piercing. After months of trying to melt it down or crush it enough I got the idea of using Maddy's telekinesis. It ws the only thing that worked. The rock actually looks like metal. It's very dark and shiny. It isn't black necessarily. the lighting can change it from dark purple-ish to blue-ish or even to green-ish. All in all it's a pretty cool piercing.

Once I got Maddy to shape the needle for me, I could pierce any vampire or mermaid. When the desirable body part is pierced, the hole will never close up.

I keep the supplies and piercings in a very _thick _pouch and the needle wrapped several times and layered in plastic all kept in a small metal box. I currently have 13 piercings. **(a/n: Sorry again, but I don't know exact names for these piercings so I'm just describing where they are.)** I have two in each ear lobe, two rings in the cartilage of my right ear, a bar in the cartilage of my left ear, a belly button ring, a tongue ring, one in my nose, two in my eyebrow, and one in my lip. I gave myself each piercing after I got out of a long crying jag for the Cullens or Edward or after a big rage. I only wear the ear piercings, belly ring, tongue ring, and lip ring all the time though.

Figuring out how to give a tattoo was a little easier, but not much.

Emrie was telling me how she really wanted a tattoo of a butterfly, so naturally I invented a way.

Since I knew that my needle was the only thing that could penetrate our skin I used that to try to put some ink in my arm, but it dissolved immediately. I realized that I would need a stronger liquid. I used some venom from Felix, a vampire friend of mine, some dust that came off the special ocean rock(it doesn't have a name), and some tattoo ink. I mixed it all together and poked the needle into my skin until I had the name Charlie inscribed my inner wrist.

Since then, I have gotten 8 more tattoos. A large conspicuous V on the back of my neck, a circle of freesias around my left bicep, a circle of flames around my right bicep, a black swan with it's wings spread on my right ankle, musical notes encircling my other ankle, an elegant C on my hip, an E behind my ear, and a patch of flowers surrounded by grass with a blue background with ray clouds and the sun behind them on my lower back. They were all pretty self explanatory. And even though I distract myself from them I do like to be reminded of some of the good things about my lost family.

The tattoos never needed to be touched up or anything. They were just a part of me now, never aging or changing . . .

I decided to stop sulking before I depressed myself into another piercing.

I looked down at the dash and saw the gas light was lit up. I pulled into the next gas station and filled up the tank.

I got started back to Forks again. I'd probably get there in a couple of hours at the pace that I was going.

I kept my mind blank, just focusing on getting to Forks, so I could sleep. Not that I needed to. We didn't _need_ to eat or sleep or anything, but eating is fun when we block our sense of smell and sleeping passes the time. According to Maddy, I _still_ sleep talk, much to her amusement.

I concentrated on driving until I saw the WELCOME TO FORKS sign. I drove to the outskirts of town, near La Push, to our cozy two-story house. We had it renovated. It was falling apart when Dad bought it for us.

I took off my helmet and jacket and went inside to see that I was the first one there. I went upstairs to my already furnished room, compliments of Dad. I collapsed on the queen-size black comforter-covered bed after changing into the black shorts and tank top I brought with me and went to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up Drew, Emrie, and Maddy were all downstairs and unpacking things with music blaring.

"Hey." I said.

"Morning Bella-boo!" Drew said from the kitchen and came and picked me up while spinning around. I put my arms around his neck to steady myself.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked when he put me down.

"Early this morning." I just nodded.

"I'm gonna call the high school and enroll us." I told them. They all groaned. "Hey, live it, like it, love it." They rolled their eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense Bella!" Maddy yelled as I walked to the kitchen.

"No one asked you!" I yelled back jokingly.

The secretary enrolled us after I explained the circumstances. Emrie, Drew, and I were posing as siblings who emancipated ourselves along with Maddy who is Drew's girlfriend.

We finished unpacking and just hung out together. Later we got in Drew's black Jeep-like car, built by myself, and drove down to La Push. I don't know if it was because they'd never scene the car before or because the windows were so darkly tinted, but everyone stared. When we got to First Beach and set our stuff up we got even _more _stares. Oh well. Immortal beauty. What are you gonna do?

It was a good thing no one tried to talk to us. Our voices are just as entrancing. Humans are almost hypnotized by it and even vampires have had trouble focusing when when we aren't even trying to be enticing. I've been told that my voice was near impossible to resist so I try not to talk in public if can help it. It stared to rain and we made a show of getting our stuff together and trying not to get rained on, not that it would matter. We needed to be surrounded by water to make the transformation from legs to tail.

After everyone left we ran into the water and just swam around. Looking at the new scenery. After a while we went home.

Emrie and I went to bed. Maddy and Drew the happy couple had _other_ activities to pass the time.

I fell asleep dreading Monday.

High school.

_Again._

Ugh.

* * *

**Sorry it took forever to update. I was finshing evening out some of the bumps, I guess you could say. There's not a lot happening in this chapter. I'm just trying to establish Bella's character and stuff.**

**Do you think I should bring Jake back?**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Twilight blah blah blah**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm having a bit of a writer's block. :/ **

**

* * *

**Chapter 6

Alice POV

"Kids, it's time for you to go!" Esme yelled, distracting me from reorganizing my closet again. I grimaced. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I walked out to Volvo. Edward came out a minute later, walking at a pace slow enough to annoy a human.

Everyone was kind of nervous today. Well, except Edward. Last night, everyone's future disappeared with the exception of Esme and Carlisle. We assumed it must the new students that caused this because we contacted the wolves, and none of them are in Forks today.

Drew, Emrie, and Isabella Hunter, and Madison Roberts, I thought to myself. Why would they make me blind?

I saw Edward Wince on 'Isabella'. _Sorry_, I sent him. He gave no sign that he heard me.

We decided last night to observe them today at school. We were to try and determine why they blocked my visions. If we didn't see anything obvious we'd invite them over and see what Carlisle could make of them.

Even though I'm really nervous about this, I'm kind of glad to concentrate on something other than trying not to think about my dead best friend.

Edward POV

I pulled into the parking lot. All of the students were waiting there for the new kids to show up.

We got out of the car to wait for them, too.

I honestly didn't care about why they blocked Alice's vision. I just wanted for the day to be over quickly so I could go back to my room and get way from all the vulgar and idiotic minds. But I promised Carlisle I'd help with the situation.

I heard a _very_ quiet engine approaching. It sounded like something Rosalie would tune up. We all looked toward the oncoming car. A big black jeep-looking thing pulled into the parking lot.

Three people got out. The driver was guy with black hair and black eyes. Not like a vampires but like there was no iris, just a large pupil. He had tanned skin but not like a Quileute's. I vaguely heard my siblings observing the same things. A girl with pale skin, long red hair, and turquoise eyes came out of the passenger door. Another pale girl with medium length black hair followed her out.

I noticed that, along with their unusual eyes they were all also abnormally tall. The girl were at least 6 feet tall and the boy was about 6'3. He wasn't taller than Emmett, but he was pretty close.

They all had an ethereal beauty, too. Almost vampire like, but more beguiling.

_Oh. My. God._

_She's so hot. _

_I hope he's single._

_I'd tap that._

_He's mine._

The students minds were all the same.

_There is absolutely no way they are human. No human can possibly be that. . . good-looking._

I hated to admit it, but Rosalie was right, and I had to agree with her. They couldn't be human.

"I thought you said there were four new kids?" I asked to no one in general. They were shocked. I very rarely spoke.

"There's supposed to be." I looked back over to them and they were still standing there, waiting, I guess for the other girl.

It was then that I noticed that I wasn't getting any thoughts from them. I searched for their 'voices' But there was nothing. Just empty blanks. "I can't get anything from them," I told my siblings.

"Nothing?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head.

"I can't get anything either. It's like there's no one there." Jasper said, shocked and frustrated. He was worried for Alice.

A black and silver motorcycle suddenly whipped into the parking lot and sped into the space neighboring the black car. This must be the other girl.

She hopped off the motorcycle with such grace that even Alice was envious and took off her helmet. She was facing away from us so we could only see that her black hair was in a messy bun, but we couldn't see what she looked like. I couldn't tell if she had the same alluring beauty that the others did, but judging from the shape of her legs- which were sheathed in _very_ tight grey skinny jeans -she probably would be. She was wearing a leather jacket that took away any shape whatsoever from her torso, but I could tell she'd probably be pretty petite. Every other male was think the same thing, I noted, save for Emmet who was laughing to himself about the fact that she was shorter than Alice.

She turned to put her helmet in a bag on the bike and in doing so, she gave us a glimpsed of her profile.

BELLA!

My siblings and I were staring at her in shock.

_This is impossible._

She turned to look at us like someone had called her. I realized that I must have said her name out loud.

She looked amazing. She was so pale, I would have said she was a vampire if not for the heartbeat and beautiful blue eyes. And why _were_ her eyes blue..?

Said eyes widened to the limits and she froze.

The three others were looking back and forth between us confused, until realization came into the boy's eyes.

"Bella?" He seemed to be asking an unspoken question because she just nodded slowly.

His eyes hardened and he shot us a dark look before pulling Bella towards the office. The other two girls glared at us with such ferocity, that they sent shivers down_ Rosalie's_ spine, the _queen_ of death glares before following them to the office.

"Edward?" Alice asked, trying to get my attention.

I didn't answer.

I was still in shock.

Bella's _ALIVE_!

I didn't even care about how it could be possible right now. I was ecstatic. I could feel the smile growing on my face. I could barely hear Jasper's relief that constant depression was gone.

"Edward!"

I was getting irritated at Alice for pulling me off my cloud.

"What?" I snapped.

"What should we do?"

"I guess invite them over. They can't be vampires. I heard heartbeats and they obviously weren't werewolves. Carlisle can ask them. Plus, we need to figure out how Bella's alive." I was grinning again by the end.

Alice nodded and bouncing up and down on her toes, just as happy and excited.

They walked back out of the office, all holding a piece of paper, their schedules, I assumed. The tall trio immediately started to glare at us.

Bella was about to say something, but noticed their glares and followed their gazes.

She looked at us again and for the first time, I noticed her piercings. Normally, facial piercings disgust me, but on Bella I found them immensely attractive.

She turned back to her companions. "Hey! We talked about this." I was drawn in by her voice, wanting to hear more.

The boy sighed and nodded. Bella started to walk off, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, picking her up and hauled her into a huge hug. He glared once more over her soldier before setting her down. _Was Bella with him?_ The thought alone pained me. I felt like I was drowning in jealousy.

Bella waved to the other two girls before walking away. The girl with black hair walked off and the girl with red hair and the boy walked the opposite way, holding hands.

I let out a sigh of relief.

There's still a chance.

* * *

Emmett POV

I am so elated that Bella's alive. No one but Rosie knows, but I had always held a grudge against Edward for making me leave my baby sis.

He didn't even let us say good-bye.

He said that Bella understood that we had to leave and that she didn't want to see us again, but I knew it wasn't true. Bella's not like that. I don't know what he said to her, but I had a feeling I wouldn't like it one bit, so I didn't ask.

I walked into my English class -_ugh_- and took my seat in the back of the class.

Students started walking in, all talking about the new kids. _God, nothing changes around here._

I stared at a speck in the wall and remembered the grizzly I had last night when suddenly it got really quiet.

I looked around and saw that the new guy, Drew, was getting his slip signed.

"Mr. Hunter, please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen."

The dude looked up and his eyes narrowed at me. _Huh. _He huffed and walked to the empty seat beside me.

I noticed that his scent was odd. He smelled human-like but I didn't want to eat him. He also smell like something else I couldn't quite identify.

Our teacher, Mr. Evans, started his lecture on Shakespearean sonnets. I was about to zone out when I noticed that the new dude wasn't paying any attention, either, like he'd heard it all before. Carlisle said to see if they were human. Well. No time like the present. Plus, there wasn't anything else to do.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" I asked at such a low decibel that I had trouble hearing myself.

"Yeah. What do you want?" He asked tersely.

"What are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're obviously not human and you don't look like a . . ." I trailed off, realizing he might not know if were vampires or not.

"Vampire?"

I sighed, relieved. "Yeah. So what are you?"

"None of your business."

_What is with this guy?_ "I'm Emmett."

"I know who you are Cullen." I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him. "Bella," was all he said.

I nodded. "How is she?"

"Fine," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

I obviously wasn't going to get much out of this guy. I was seriously starting to get pissed. I just wanted to know how Bella was doing.

Mr. Evans passed out the assignment and I did it quickly. I looked over and he was finished too, listening to an i-pod. He glared at me when he looked up and I glared right back.

We did that until the bell rang.

I vaguely noticed that the kids closest to us were scurrying off faster than the others. We must have scared them.

We both stood up facing each other and I saw that we were about the same height, give or take a few centimeters. He wasn't as built as me, but a little more than Jasper.

He continued to scowl for a few more seconds then walked off.

I went to my next class thoroughly annoyed.

* * *

Edward POV

I had the girl with red hair, Madison, in my Trigonometry class. She sat next me. I tried to talk to her but she ignored me completely.

The teacher made her introduce herself to the class. She only said her name, but I couldn't help but notice that her was voice very captivating, like Bella's and even the boy's.

I also noticed that as soon as she spoke, everyone's thoughts in the room, especially the males became very disjointed, all of them dazzled.

The bell rang and I was about to try to talk to her, but she ran out of the classroom almost inhumanly fast. I sighed, very agitated.

I met up with my siblings outside of the cafeteria doors like we always did.

Alice spoke to me the minute I came into her sight.

"They're sitting at our table, but since they already what we are, we are gonna try and talk to them."

"Good luck with that." Emmett muttered, remembering his encounter with the boy, Drew.

We walked in and headed to or table ignoring sudden hush of the cafeteria. All of the students were wondering what we gonna do to them for taking our table. I rolled my eyes.

We sat down and I noticed that Bella wasn't here.

"Hi!" I jumped at Alice's sudden greeting. "I'm Alice. This is my husband Jasper. That's Rosalie and her husband Emmett. And finally, Edward," she said at vampire speed, pointing us out, one by one.

They were silent for a minute and was I beginning to think that they hadn't heard her when the girl with the black hair answered. "We already know who you are. I'm Emrie. That's Madison and Drew. They're married, too. You already know Bella." She too had an attracting voice.

"Where is she?" Alice asked, excited.

Emrie just shrugged.

"What _are_ you guys?" Jasper asked, curiously.

The three of them just looked at each other, ignoring the question.

"Will you come to our house after school today? Our father, Carlisle would love to speak to you." Alice asked, hopefully.

Emrie shrugged. "If it's okay with Bella."

While Drew alternated glaring glaring between all of us (me the most), the rest of us sat in a prolonged awkward silence until the bell rang.

"So we'll see you in the parking lot after school?" Rosalie asked. They nodded and walked away.

I went to my classes, itching for the end of the day to come so I could see Bella.

When the final bell rang, I walked quickly the parking lot, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. I didn't see Bella or her friends yet, so I went to my car to wait for them with the rest of my siblings until we saw them come out of the doors. They all continued to walk to their vehicles.

Drew looked over at us and said, "We'll follow you," then continued to their car.

We got into my car and pulled out onto the street and started to speed home. Alice called Carlisle and Esme to let them know that they agreed to come over. Carlisle had taken the day off just in case.

Everyone's thoughts were revolving around Bella and her new friends and what they could possibly be.

I was hoping that Bella could forgive me for lying to her that day in the forest.

I _needed_ her to forgive me.

* * *

** Once again, sorry for the late update. I'm just having trouble thinking about where to take this story, but I won't give up on it.**

**Please please please review. They make me want to update faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella POV

"Bella! Time to get up for school!"

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. "No. . ." I groaned. Maddy had been trying to get me up for the past ten minutes.

"Bella, if you don't get up, I'm am going to dress you for a week!"

I glared at her and sat up.

"There. Now, was that so hard?" she asked, walking away smugly.

I barely resisted the urge to throw a fireball at her.

Clearly, I am not a morning person.

I trudged to my closet and grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and some black high-tops. I didn't feel like doing anything to my hair, so I just put it in a messy bun.

My lack of fashion sense hasn't changed and it irks Maddy just as much as it did Alice, if not more.

I went downstairs to see that I was the last one to leave. I went into the garage, put on my leather jacket and helmet and started driving to the high school.

Thanks to my crazy-awesome driving skills, it only took about five minutes to get there. I saw my family waiting for me, ignoring the looks they were getting. I parked next to Drew's car, garnering more stares, and smiled at them instead of saying hello. We try not the talk in public much because it irritates us when people stare at us in a trance, due to our voices.

Drew and Emrie smile back, but Maddy is too busy staring at my outfit in disgust to even look at my face.

I turn to put my helmet in the bag in on my bike and I hear, "Bella?" someone gasp in an all too familiar voice.

I look over and, sure enough, there he is with all of his siblings.

I stare into Edward's eyes. Everything else disappears. I don't see the students looking at us curiously. I don't see his shocked family.

Nothing but him.

All of my memories of him come back to me.

The first time I saw him in the cafeteria.

That conversation in Biology.

The van.

Edward rescuing me in Port Angeles.

The meadow.

Baseball with his family.

His voice through the burning pain of James' venom.

Prom.

My eighteenth birthday party.

Him leaving me.

The pain from our last moments together is overshadowed by the joy of seeing him again.

I was suddenly jarred from my reminiscing by Drew grabbing my arm and calling my name.

"Bella?"

I broke my gaze away from Edward and looked at Drew. He was looking at me oddly. I realized he wanted to know if it was the Cullens staring at me. He knew they were the only ones who could affect me like this.

I nodded and he glared briefly before pulling me into the office. Maddy and Emrie walked in a second later.

"Are you okay?" Maddy asked, concerned.

I mentally shook myself. "Yeah, I'm fine." They just looked at me, not quite believing me. "Hey, I knew we'd run into them at some point. It just came sooner than I anticipated."

They nodded and we walked up to the front desk where a man was doing something on a computer. He didn't look up when we approached.

I cleared my throat. He glanced up looking annoyed, then heavily blushed when he saw Emrie, Maddy, and I. His eyes kept darting between all of our faces, but I could tell he was trying not to look at my lip ring. _Small towns_, I thought.

"Are you the new students?" He asked, his voice cracking.

_Good job, Sherlock_, I thought, barely succeeding in not rolling my eyes. I nodded and he gave us our schedules with shaking hands.

We walked out of the front office and looked at our schedules. I was about to ask Drew what classes he had, since there wasn't anyone in hearing distance, but when I looked up, my family was all glaring at something behind me.

I reflexively turned, but already knew it was the Cullens. I stared for a minute before turning back to Drew. He was still glaring and I used my intuition to see what he was thinking.

After I checked, I rolled my eyes. He was deliberating on the most possibly painful way to kill Edward.

"Hey. We talked about this," I said earnestly, knowing he'd remember what I was talking about.

It was one of the few times we had ever_ really_ fought about something. He told me if he ever met Edward he'd kill him. We started to get mad at each other when I told him not to. We argued for an hour before he called me pathetic for falling for a vampire in the first place. I left after he said that and didn't come back for months. When I did, he tried to apologize. I blatantly ignored him until he cornered me and forced me to listen. He told me that he had been so mad at me for not letting him protect me. He just wanted to keep me from getting hurt again and I wasn't allowing him to so he took his anger out on me. He was very sincere and I forgave him, but made him promise not to kill Edward or any of the other Cullens if we ever saw them. He agreed, but was by no means happy about it.

He sighed and nodded. I started walking away, satisfied, but he pulled me back into a bear hug. I knew he was trying to show Edward and his family to stay away, so I indulged him. I could see that Emrie and Maddy were still concerned, so I hugged them, too. Afterwards, I went to my first class, History.

When I walked in, everything went silent. I huffed._ Seriously? Does nothing change around here?_

I walked up to the teacher, a tall guy with glasses, kind eyes, and a familiar face that I couldn't quite put a name to. "Hello. . .Isabella," he said, looking at my slip, then signing it. "I'm Mr. Cheney. Here's your textbook. you don't need to introduce yourself to the class. I'm sure they all know who you are by now," he said, smiling wryly.

Did he say Cheney?I used my intuition to see if my suspicions were correct, and sure enough, he was the grandson of Angela and Ben._ Awww. . ._

I smiled at him and took my seat. The rest of the students came into the class as the bell rang. They all stared at me until Mr. Cheney called their attention to him. He gave a lecture, which I took thorough notes on out of boredom. When he finished, he told us we could talk the rest of the period.

_Great._

The boy on my right immediately turned to me. "Hi. I'm Josh. Crowley." _Even better_, I thought sarcastically. I just nodded at him. "You're Isabella?" I nodded again, not bothering to correct him. "So. . .you like it here in Forks so far?" he asked awkwardly. Everyone in hearing distance turned to look at me. _Honestly! _I shrugged and pulled my I-pod put of my pocket, effectively ending that conversation. I listened to my music on a low setting so that I could here what the kids were saying me. It always amused me.

"Look at all those piercings!"

"I know! Do you think they hurt?"

"I can't believe she rides a motorcycle."

"She looks like a slut."

"Do you think she's single?"

"Dude, she's freaking tiny!" I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang._ Finally._ I put my I-pod up when Josh stopped me.

"So, wanna go out tonight?" he asked confidently. I shook my head and walked away. He called after me, but I ignored him.

The same thing happened in my next three classes. When lunch eventually came around, I turned down the offers of lunch spots and escaped to Drew's car before I killed someone. I unlocked the door and sat in the back. I relaxed, enjoying the silence and the noticeably missing pain from my chest when Drew opened the door and climbed in with Emrie and Maddy.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?" Maddy asked sympathetically.

I shrugged.

"They want to know what we are. They can tell we're not human," Drew told me.

"They invited us to their house after school to talk." Emrie said "We told them that we'd see what you thought." She raised her eyebrow silently asking me.

I thought it over for a minute. I could see Esme and Carlisle. Possibly get a bear hug from Emmett. Tackled by Alice. Maybe, even a hug from Edward. I really missed them. All of them. Even Rosalie. Maybe Edward wouldn't mind. When he'd left, he'd said that he'd always love me._ In a way_, but still. Surely, he wouldn't mind _too_ much.

"Yeah. I think we should go."

"Do you want to tell them what we are?"

"Hmmm. . . " I tilted my head to the side, thinking. An idea suddenly came to me. "They never told me what they were. I had to guess. Why don't we reciprocate?" I asked, grinning.

Drew laughed, nodding.

We heard the bell ring and started to get out. When Maddy and Drew left I was about to leave when I noticed Emrie staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "No. It's just. . .um. . ." Whoa. Emrie _never _stutters_. _"I've never seen you this happy before. It's kinda nice now that you're not all doom and gloom."

I laughed. "Thanks, I guess."

She laughed and walked away.

I went to my last two classes, impatient with excitement for the day to end.

When my last class, gym ended, I quickly changed, ignoring all the looks my tattoos were earning and found my family waiting for me.

"Let's go." I said, eagerly.

"Calm down, Bella," Maddy said. I laughed at the irony. Normally it's backwards.

I took deep breaths and by the time we got to the parking lot I was collected enough to look indifferent. Drew told the Cullens we'd follow them home and got into his car. When we got onto the highway we sped up and got to the familiar large white mansion fairly quickly. I got off my motorcycle and took off my helmet.

After I joined my family, we started to walk up the porch with the Cullens following us.

The door opened before we could reach it, revealing a very shocked Carlisle and Esme.

* * *

** Hey readers. Sorry about the slow updates. Writer's block still plagues me. Any ideas for the upcoming conversation? Tell me all about them.**

**Big thank you to all of you for putting me on your favorite story lists and story alerts. I have over a hundred of both. **

**Please review. Tell how the chapter went.**

**-Britnee**


End file.
